


Gravitational Pull

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Detail, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is heaven for both of them, but, it's also their hell, and their imminent down fall.</p>
<p>( Short & sweet fic that I wrote at 3 AM. Excuse any typos. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitational Pull

It's quick and it's heated. The kisses they share always hold the promise of _more, later, soon_. Never do they lead to more, leaving both of them hanging on for dear life because it's torturing both of them, but neither of them make a move towards ruining their balance. They hate each other, they love each other, and they can't live with out each other. 

And for Dean, this is more than enough. He likes the neediness he sees in Castiel's stormy blue eyes. He likes the way that Cas's fingers thread through his hair and pull him close, and how he kisses him like he's telling him the most precious of secrets. It's grounding to him; it keeps him whole and ready to face whatever hell spawn they have left to face.

They gravitate towards each other like the planets and stars above them. They spiral closer and closer before throwing themselves apart. They're fully aware of their dependency on one another, but neither changes. Neither want to change. This is heaven for both of them, but, it's also their hell, and their imminent down fall.

The heat grows unbearable, burning up the both of them and they instantly seek out the other for some form of solace. Dean is the water that Castiel desperately needs, and he isn't afraid to tell him of his need. Their breathless and hardly able to communicate between the heated kisses they share. Neither of them are quiet, but Dean can't tell from how loud the blood rushes in his ears.

Castiel's fingers leave deep purple bruises on his hips, dragging him closer. They'll heal in a few days, but he doesn't care if they never would. They're reminders, almost as if the angel wrote his name on his skin. The being above him is possessive, claiming him as his own with each and every bite to his collar bone. He leaves a trail of red splotches on his lover's skin, leading down to his stomach. 

The angel worships him like he's a god in his own right, and Castiel insists that he is. Dean writhes beneath him, lips parted in silent pleas for forgiveness as the angel leaves his mark. Their lips rejoin, and Dean's practically sobbing into his mouth. 'I Love You's cascade from his lips as Cas takes him, presses him further to the sheets and covers his mouth with his own.

It's their finale, their last act of a grander play of emotion and gravitational pull. It's their first time and certainly not their last time. Dean kisses him like he's drowning and Castiel is fresh air. He kisses him like if he does anything else, he might die. He kisses him like the angel is all he has left, and Castiel relentlessly ravishes his mouth for _more, more, more._

And Cas reaches his end, falling head over heels over the precipice. Dean cries out, arches his back, and curls his toes. Their hands clasp together and they hold on to each other desperately. Cas lavishes kisses across his neck and seemingly kisses every freckle that marks the skin there. And it's almost endless before it comes to an end much quicker than they both anticipated. 

They lie on top of each other, sated and enjoying each other's embrace. It's frightening as much as it is pleasurable, because while they're closer than they ever have been, they're as close as they'll ever be.

And while they will never know if they made a mistake, Dean is convinced that it can't possibly be a mistake. Because how could loving someone this strongly be a mistake.


End file.
